


Interrogation

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: False Accusations, Mistaken Identity, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto doesn't realise how tight the security around the Prince is





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 9 - shackled

Layna was on punishment duty. She shouldn't have disrespected Cor, but keeping her big mouth shut was something she found impossible. So now, she was stuck watching the live CCTV camera which watched the Prince's locker in school.

It was mind numbing work. High schoolers done nothing interesting at all. A few people got photos taken in front of it, which was kinda weird, but she didn't know how teenagers minds worked. She supposed the Prince was a celebrity of sorts.

She also didn't know why they sent the Prince to a public school if the security risk was so great that they had to watch his locker. 

Near the end of her incredibly dull shift, it was about four o'clock so most of the students had left school. It made her job even more boring, she couldn't even people watch anymore.

Layna nearly screamed with excitement when someone came onto the screen. She hadn't seen another person for an hour. The boy pulled something out of his pocket and approached the Prince's locker. She sat up a little straighter. Okay, maybe there was a situation. Her finger hovered over the button to call her supervisor.

The boy opened the locker and started to put stuff in. Some of it looked like paper, but then he put in a wrapped parcel.

She pressed the button. "There's a kid putting stuff in the Prince's locker"

"Roger that Condenzio, I'll send a team in now"

Layna watched as the kid closed the locker and turned to leave. Suddenly, a full team in tactical gear appeared and shoved the kid to his knees, handcuffing him in the process. She felt a bit guilty when she saw the utter panic on his face, but then the person who was taking over her shift turned up. 

He glanced at the monitor. "What's going on?"

"He was putting a suspicious looking package in the Prince's locker" Layna replied.

"Stupid kid"

\---

Noctis had spent the entire day before complaining about going to some sort of political meeting in Galdin Quay. Prompto didn't understand the ins and outs of it, only being friends with the Prince for about a month, but he was sympathetic to his friends plight.

He had asked Prompto to collect his homework for him and to put it in his locker, handing the blonde the key before leaving for the trip. 

Prompto had kept very close tabs on the key, wanting to prove that he could be responsible enough to be Noctis's friend by not losing it. He had collected all the Prince's homework and had even made him notes for all the lessons he had missed.

He also had a special surprise for him. He was too scared to give it to Noctis in person, so he planned on leaving it in his locker for him to find on Monday. 

Noctis had told him he thought his photography was cool and that he liked the pictures of animals he took, so Prompto made him a photo book with all his favourite shots in and had wrapped it up for Noctis. He hoped it wasn't too forward but he was excited about making a friend.

Prompto closed the locker and turned, just in time to see about six guys in black, running at him. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but was immediately interrupted when one of then tackled into him. He hit the floor very hard, making all the air whoosh out of his lungs. He was dazed for a moment as the men hauled him to his knees and wrenched his arms behind his back, securing them with handcuffs.

"You're under arrest by the Crown for infiltrating the locker of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and leaving a suspicious package inside" one of them men said. "You will be taken to the citadel for questioning"

Prompto wanted to argue, Noctis had asked him to go in his locker, but he cowered under the man's hard stare.

They weren't gentle as they transported Prompto to the citadel, and he had more than one bruise forming from their harsh treatment. He was shoved into a dimly lit room and pushed into a chair. One of the men undone his handcuffs and shackled him to the chair with chains.

"Someone will be in shortly to question you" he said before leaving.

Left alone, the hammering in Prompto's chest slowed down. He had no idea what was going on. Had Noctis not told them about him? That he was going to leave stuff in his locker?

Most of all, he was scared. Was this going to be a regular occurrence being friends with Royalty?

After a while, another man came in. His face was hard and he stared down at Prompto with disdain. "I'm Captain Kyril Terzis, acting Marshal while Marshal Leonis is on business in Galdin. What your name boy?"

"Prompto." He swallowed, anxiety trying to bubble it's way up his throat. "Prompto Argentum"

"Well Prompto, we have evidence of you placing objects into the Prince's locker, do you care to explain your actions?"

"He asked me to" Prompto replied nervously. "Noct asked me to put his homework in his locker"

"Well-" the captain pointed at a piece of paper he was holding- "your name isn't on the list of people approved to be near His Highness"

"We haven't been friends for long. I had an interview with Cor Leonis two weeks ago about a background check"

"Isn't it convenient that they only people who can back up your story are unreachable?" he sneered.

\---

Noctis was so relieved to be back in Insomnia after those boring meetings. His dad and Ignis said that he behaved well and acted very Princely, which made him glow with pride.

Even though it was Sunday night, he missed his new friend and texted him, asking if he wanted to hang out. 

There was no answer, which was weird.

He checked their text log, Prompto always replied within two minutes, no matter the time. 

He was still frowning at his phone when Ignis came bustling into the apartment, Gladio in tow. Noctis looked up at them and frowned. "What?"

"There's a… situation" Ignis said carefully.

"What sort of situation?"

"Prompto's being interrogated by the crownsguard" Gladio said bluntly.

Noctis jumped up. "What!?"

"They caught him putting stuff in your locker on the CCTV" Gladio replied.

"I _asked_ him to do that!"

"You should have followed proper procedure" Ignis told him, staring at Noctis disapprovingly. 

Noctis glared at his advisor for a moment. "I need to go and help him"

"I'm not sure that's advisable Highness"

"Well I'm gonna do it anyway" Noctis said as he turned to leave.

Gladio shrugged at Ignis and followed.

\---

Cor got back to the citadel, tired from what felt like endless talks. He wasn't built for all these negotiations. He walked into his office and undone the top few buttons of his shirt.

He glanced at his desk and saw the file he was supposed to clear before he left, it was the background check on that Argentum kid. He had passed, obviously. He was a good kid; he had good grades, had a job, never in any trouble. Because he was adopted at a young age, there wasn't anything official about his place of birth, but Cor remembered bringing home a small blonde boy fifteen years ago from a lab in Niflheim.

Cor privately thought he would be a good influence on the Prince. Prince Noctis was a little out of touch with reality, being raised in such privilege had left him more than a little spoilt.

He picked up his phone and tried to call Kyril Terzis, he had left him in charge while he was away. His secretary picked up. "Is Captain Terzis there? Its Marshal Leonis"

"The Captain is still in the interrogation room Marshal" she replied.

"Interrogation room?"

"A boy was caught doing something to the Prince's locker on Friday"

Cor's heart sank. "What's the boy's name?"

"Prompto Argentum I think"

"Thank you. I'll go and see him now"

Cor quickly put down the phone and walked as fast as he could to the detention centre. On the way, he met Prince Noctis and his retinue.

"Have you heard then Marshal?" Ignis asked.

"Just did"

"Do you know how long he's been there?" Prince Noctis asked, looking anxious.

"Friday" Cor answered he glanced back at the young Prince. "That's why it's important to follow protocol and make sure the guard are up to date with your approval list Highness"

The Prince looked shifty. "I didn't think of it. I've never had to update the list before"

Cor couldn't help but feel sorry for Prince Noctis too. It was a new situation for him to have a friend who wasn't forced into his life through duty.

"Did he pass his background check?" Gladiolus asked. 

"Yes"

"If that paperwork was handed in on time we wouldn't be in this situation either" Ignis said, slightly insolently. Cor would have been annoyed if he wasn't right.

"I'm sure we've all learned from this situation"

"I hope he still wants to he my friend after this" the Prince said sadly.

When they got to the detention centre, a lot of the guards quickly passed to let the four rather impatient people through. 

"You." Cor pointed to one of the guards. "What room is Terzis in?"

"Room three sir"

Cor opened the door to interrogation room three to find Captain Terzis leaning over young Prompto. His skin was pale, eyes red rimmed and his face tear stained.

"Marshal, you're back" Terzis said smoothly as he stood up. "This boy-"

"I'm fully aware what's happened" Cor said quickly. "You should have informed me or Clarus about any threats to the safety of the crown Prince and not spend the weekend interrogating a sixteen year old boy"

At least Terzis had the decency to look down. He mumbled something about a safety risk.

"Do you honestly expect this boy to he a safety risk?" Cor asked, pointing at Prompto who was still shaking and crying on the chair. "Get out of here and we'll discuss this later"

"Gladio, Ignis, leave" Noctis said when he saw the state of his friend. "You too Marshal"

The three of them bowed and left.

\---

Prompto was so relieved when Noctis and the Marshal ran in. He had spent the entire time repeating again and again that Noctis had given him the key and that it was just homework and a present. No matter how many times he repeated himself, he was still asked the same questions. 

He hadn't been allowed to eat.

Or sleep.

He had been given small amounts of water ever so often and had been allowed to use the toilet three times.

It had been hell.

Noctis sent everyone else out and fell to his knees beside him. He undone the shackles on his wrists and rubbed the red raw skin soothing with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry Prompto, I should have updated your security clearance before I asked you to go into my locker" he said softly.

"It's alright Noct, it's not like you knew what was going to happen" Prompto replied, squeezing his friend's hand reassuringly. "I'm just glad you came when you did"

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand" Noctis said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"I still want to be your friend. I get it. You're a Prince, security is gonna be tight"

Noctis squeezed him into a tight hug.

"Ew don't I probably stink. I haven't showered for three days"

Noctis laughed and let go. "C'mon, you can come back to my suite with me and borrow some clothes. Iggy can cook us something nice"

\---

Later, Prompto had fallen asleep on Noctis's sofa, after eating two bowls of Ignis's green curry soup and having a long shower.

There was a gentle tap on the door. Gladio answered to find Cor standing there, holding a large book in his hands.

He walked quietly, smiling ever so slightly when he saw the sleeping blonde. "Here, this is what he left in your locker"

Noctis took the book and opened it slowly. It was full of photos. All of the ones that he told Prompto he liked. At the end was a picture of the two of them.

What Noctis did to deserve Prompto Argentum he would never know.


End file.
